bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 April 2016
11:47 K 11:48 ? 11:52 Hey Ao 11:53 Lin, check your PM 11:53 <3 11:57 Hmm, well since Mich and Yap haven't done it, I guess I'll mine for the new unit images 11:57 New unit images? 11:58 Yup. New JP batch 11:58 you need to mine where the hell is my 7* shida and zelnite 11:58 Think Global will catch up to JP? 11:58 No 11:58 It never will 11:59 it's not supposed to. 11:59 Just like EU will never catch up to GL (y) 11:59 * Deserthackabilly is shot 11:59 oh no 11:59 Ooo, an all female batch huh? 11:59 both of them are racing. 11:59 they're both catching up to JP regardless. 12:00 True. 12:00 2 will enter the ring 12:00 1 will emerge victorious 12:00 both are still horrible horrible games 12:00 EU probs. 12:00 What mobile game isn't horrible? 12:01 angry birds. 12:01 Ew. 12:01 Eh, EU has some cool stuff though 12:01 Robo Frog would be nice 12:02 Isn't that a max everything? 12:02 Okay. Time to upload 12:02 Imp, BB level, Level? 12:02 Type frogs (y) 12:03 Yup yup 12:03 Gold for Evo, especially if it filled SP 12:04 I can see it being like...1mil per point 12:04 At least 12:05 hello 12:05 I'm only level 8 in EU Kek 12:06 hi 12:06 hi 12:06 And Hello Paca 12:07 hi desert 12:07 I'm just doing HW while listening to the awesome Miku dungeon music 12:07 IT'S SO ADDICTING OMG 12:08 Eh. 12:08 It's not as good as the last one. 12:08 Hand in hand. 12:08 it's both bad. 12:08 matryshoka is best. 12:09 Okay. Feel free to check out the new units 12:09 12:09 is that cyrus batch 12:09 no 12:09 New JP batch 12:10 oh 12:10 when is cyrus batch coming out on global? 12:10 Next month 12:10 Oh, look. 12:10 Female Ries. 12:10 * Deserthackabilly is shot 12:10 There's also Water Aurelia 12:10 lol 12:11 there's also light + dark mira 12:12 I haven't even bothered raising Mira. 12:12 nor have i lol 12:12 Heck, I completly forgot her. 12:13 also one of them looks like an electric version of reis 12:14 I was debating if her element was light or thunder 12:14 Then I scrolled down. 12:15 Wb 12:15 I want a hot water unit... 12:15 All of them are cold. 12:15 Well that I know of. 12:15 ...k 12:15 You okay there Mewmew? 12:15 I have come back 12:16 From eating rice 12:16 .... 12:16 Funny thing 12:16 Rice is practically my dinner everyday 12:16 You know who's a hot Water unit? Zelduce 12:16 Rice is my religion 12:16 Hey Mich 12:16 Lol I'm not suprised Lina =)) 12:17 * Linathan looks at his username 12:17 Mfw 12:17 * Linathan looks at the word "Lin" 12:17 Avant GGC Lv1 is 50 EN and is No Continued 12:17 ... 12:17 ...... 12:17 wat 12:17 Wow 12:17 Kek 12:17 all that 12:17 Das cuz 12:17 for a mediocre sphere 12:17 it's the only level 12:17 huehuehue 12:18 Also final boss is 12:18 Not Avant? 12:18 Falma, Grafl, Reed, Lucana 12:18 ..... 12:18 It had to be Falma and Grafl 12:18 ^ 12:18 when has it not been 12:18 Avant comes in and nukes them after a few turnd 12:18 XD 12:18 *turns 12:18 when is it coming to GB 12:19 O cool we have a plot flippin twist 12:19 3 months from now 12:19 3 months from now 12:19 ...maybe 4 12:19 awwwwww 12:19 but that's probably when sirius + mifune omni will come to global too so no complaints :) 12:19 Water units mainly have to deal with ice.... 12:20 and since when have Falma + Grafl become the GGC trademarks 12:20 Also 12:20 pffft.... 12:20 12:20 mfw Vargas isn't in the GGC 12:20 ....yeah... 12:20 >:( 12:20 Lol how can you get the data? 12:20 I want to see them all =)) 12:20 magik 12:20 If Zelnite and Shida aren't here by then there will be a riot. 12:20 O ye Orwen is the first enemy too 12:20 and he hits like a truck and BB drains 12:20 kek 12:20 at least he doesn't buff wipe 12:21 does he 12:21 No 12:21 thank gawd 12:21 and if you kill Orwen first 12:21 he'll nuke you before dying 12:21 buff wipe nuke? 12:21 i hate those 12:22 Should I fuse 6* max lvl fei into gazia to level him up? 12:22 SHS is on 12:22 do that instead 12:22 I mean, if you really don't want Fei, sure 12:22 But I used all of them ;-; 12:22 Just wait till tomorrow then 12:22 if Fei doesn't do anything for you sure fuse him 12:22 Raids give a bit of Honor. 12:22 or do a few raids 12:23 lol i have like 12:23 20,000 honor points 12:23 and another 10,000 in presents 12:23 .....dang. 12:23 the thing says i can summon 135 more times 12:24 and i have 6x 2,000 HP in storage 12:24 i don't have something to put them all into lol 12:24 Well overall this GGC isn't too bad 12:24 thats good 12:24 it's just Avant has extreme BC resist passively 12:24 kek 12:25 Send me some honour points Paca <3 12:25 i would but idk how 12:25 It's okay. ;u; 12:25 and BC resist? now we just use BC on spark buff and BB on attack buff 12:25 no big deaal 12:25 Sareas leggo 12:25 * D Man o3o sends MissMewMew 10 Honor Points 12:26 i think the reason i got so many is when i went on half year hiatus as a level 50 with HP as my primary present. 12:26 my game crashed when i tried to collect them all coming back to the game 12:26 so many honour points. 12:26 Much summon. 12:26 Many friend 12:26 Actually, I don 12:26 oops 12:26 that wasnt shift 12:26 lol 12:27 ANYWAYS 12:27 I don't think you're on my FL...I would send HP though. 12:27 i'msuprisedthatyoudidn'tloosethemall 12:27 apparently gifts don't expire but my 12k in storage will soon ;-; 12:27 >You know you're so Canadian when you use "u" in american words. 12:28 "colour" 12:28 what about gray v grey 12:28 America is like..the only one that doesn't use the UU 12:28 I don't think I am plus the 10 honour points probs won't help me a lot XD 12:28 * Deserthackabilly walks out 12:28 nopnopnopenope 12:28 Hey, free OE Selena friend (Y) 12:28 I've got an OE atro lead 12:28 17k base health 12:29 not even full imp 12:29 I switch like ever 12 hours 12:29 Actually, I think I switched to Radia again 12:29 take that standard 16k hp squad. 12:29 XD 12:29 * Deserthackabilly goes to grind karma dungeon in EU 12:29 Karma dungeon also = xp 12:29 Yup. 12:29 Main reason i'm doing it. 12:30 I've been farming the GGC's for gems 12:30 should my UoC be Laberd or Nyami? i have krantz gazia and allanon 12:30 I'm only level 8 :/ 12:30 o 12:30 Okay, if you want to 12:30 2891784502 12:30 >saves that because in the middle of raid 12:30 Best part of EU, you can speed of the battles. 12:30 Gimu needs that 12:30 And we want type frogs here too 12:31 I can always type it again :3 12:31 or, it's on User:D Man o3o 12:31 That's true XD But I'm almost done so it's gucci. 12:31 if you die twice in raid just leech until you win 12:31 jesus christ me... 12:31 ? 12:32 #whythehellifeellikethis 12:32 Emotions 12:32 #becauseyouspammedtoomanyfeelspictureslastnight 12:32 lol? 12:33 Hmm... 12:33 I wonder if I get another gem from this 12:33 I have 40,000 Honor Points (Y) 12:33 *claps* 12:33 I have 43 12:33 :'D 12:33 aka 200 summons 12:33 wait 12:33 HOW DID YOU GET 3? 12:33 ^ 12:33 12:33 I DON'T KNOW 12:33 oh yea...feels...i've had enough of that today 12:33 its always given in 10s 12:34 And suddenly I'm level 15 in EU. 12:34 Lin, I need answers! 12:34 I'M scared 12:34 lol 12:34 Might be that bug from a while ago 12:34 which gave like 1 HR or something 12:34 Will I forever have these 3 honour points 12:34 Or Raid gives a weird amount of Honor Points 12:34 idr tbh 12:34 OH yea 12:34 raid gives them evenly 12:35 i think i got 66 HP from raid once. 12:35 I think it was early raid days 12:35 especially during beta 12:35 hmm 12:35 True 12:35 Oh I remember the beta 12:35 ahhhh good days of me meeting Strauss in raid beta~ 12:35 I was chosen for it 12:35 night time approaches 12:35 Funny thing 12:35 I met Strauss before I met him on the wiki 12:35 sp00k time coming soon 12:36 this is going to be horrible 12:36 ... 12:36 and that was back in my super early days as a normal user c: 12:36 I wasn't even an admin back then c: 12:36 I have 93 summon point now 12:36 I wasn't even a spriter back then (Y) 12:36 well guys 12:36 c ya 12:36 bai 12:36 Byyyye 12:36 Bye 12:36 * Pacapound waves 12:37 Seriously 12:37 this FG squad I'm using 12:37 is over the roof 12:38 TFW you can't even fit a 5* squad 12:38 Tmw all you see on your screen is red and green 12:38 D man. 12:38 y u no arena moar 12:38 Use Nyami and it's only red (Y) 12:39 Because I'm too busy making sprites /s 12:39 Wow 12:39 even this squad can go through all of FG 12:39 Or mabelle. 12:39 .....on auto 12:39 * Deserthackabilly is shot 12:39 ... 12:40 < goes to life Fg 12:40 > every friend lead is Atro 12:40 HMMMM 12:40 I WONDER WHO IM PICKING 12:40 12:40 Lex pls 12:40 I have Eze as my lead 12:40 use it 12:40 (Y) 12:40 ... 12:40 I have Eze as a lead as well 12:40 Also...Miss....Mew...don't know what to call you yet I aint Pingu like Yap 12:40 light* 12:40 Not sure if I have enough friend slot or not 12:40 Lex, I have.....Someone up 12:40 welp 12:40 Cause I just purged some of them 12:40 gg 12:40 The new unit Lara's OMNI is just... beautiful. Or so it seems 12:41 i dont sees you. all i see is atro 12:41 http://imgur.com/ZtbALx6 12:41 Oh look Lagzal 12:41 too bad he's ded 12:41 ... 12:41 carry on... 12:41 ... 12:41 Oh we meet again Granvalm 12:41 uneven number 12:41 Mew is fine :D 12:41 I don't even know 12:41 OCD INITIATED! 12:41 Triggered 12:42 Mew huh? 12:42 k 12:42 Yeeess. 12:42 I don't even know how I got there. I'm scurred 12:43 Hmm...I kinda wanna raise Averus but I don't want to raise a Breaker one... 12:43 gumi stop making offers D: 12:43 I got two Oracle Averus... not sure if breaker is better or worse 12:44 Yay 12:44 just got Oracle Layla 12:44 thats really good for her 12:44 Well, I just dont want that Def reduction 12:44 Hey Yap 12:45 i think averus heal is based on damage drain thou so i think breaker is good 12:45 and Mich 12:45 hi 12:45 I feel like there are so many units now that will never get used anymore 01:56 wait 01:56 Did ya friend search? or is u raid glitchy? 01:56 lemme try again 01:56 I dont have a 7* tridon or any other shield buff units, am I still able to pass this? 01:56 01:57 Limera 01:57 ahh 01:57 if you wish i have a full imped tridon 01:57 @ lex who's the lead of the room 01:57 Magress 01:57 and me 01:58 have you accepted my friend req? 01:58 01:58 jeez 01:58 avant GGC hits hard 01:58 * Dark Ice Lexida facedesks 01:58 lol 01:58 Melina helps here though 01:58 there we go 01:58 XD 01:58 01:58 sorreh 01:58 np :) 01:58 how hard? 01:59 :^) 01:59 :^) 01:59 wait 01:59 forgot helper 02:00 done 02:00 Supreme Dragon Elderex 02:00 Lin? are you there? 02:00 Got Guardian Shard and Heresy Orb on my Nyami, these spheres probably suck. Which orbs are good for Nyami? 02:00 thought that said Suplex Dragon Elderex 02:01 XD 02:01 02:01 can't stop laughing at that one 02:01 galant comes in 02:01 galant gave dandelga to avant 02:01 then avant went cuckoo 02:01 Charla 02:02 @melchio i can help you with eneroth GQ 02:02 02:02 k 02:02 tell me what you need 02:02 avant went full beast mode 02:02 i have no idea what ill be facing, just give me the basics 02:02 wait 02:02 for Erza 02:02 need the Nyami bells 02:03 i didn't even know wer started i had to take me dog outside 02:04 i've sent you something on PM 02:04 is it worth to keep the nectar wine? 02:04 oh welp my averus need to be re done 02:06 helloooooooooooo 02:07 Mich 02:07 ? 02:07 Doesn't crit damage have a limit? 02:07 yes. 700% 02:08 Zelnite 7* is actually bae. 02:08 mich 02:09 any good sphere for averus 02:09 Shida 7* looks like Melchio and it's spooky 02:09 hmm 02:09 this team isnt bad. 02:09 bud. 02:09 but* 02:09 its missing a little damage. 02:10 welp my team is balanced 02:10 i need haile 02:10 no nyami that's why Lex 02:10 im getting her for UoC 02:10 ... 02:10 me tooo 02:10 HOLD ON THAT WOULD BE PERFECT FOR THIS TEAM 02:11 also 02:11 get nyami lol 02:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWKA-JGA-3M 02:11 * Crimson Storm Mich casts Focipotenc 02:11 e 02:11 im getting dillema whenever getting nyami or haile for uoc 02:11 It takes Felice, Verne/Eze, and Lara together to put Elza out of a job 02:12 hmmm 02:12 lets switch up. 02:12 Selena for Allanon. 02:12 my averus need to be redo ;( 02:13 got calamity core hello another legwand 02:13 okie 02:13 adjusted 02:14 going for full yolo 02:15 anyone know what is a good sphere for averus? :( 02:16 i dont even know what averus is. 02:16 the new mitigator 02:16 oh wait lemme take it back 02:16 Averus 02:16 Averus 02:16 The mermaid? 02:16 oh 02:16 the new OP mitigator 02:16 Yes 02:16 * Princess Monogatari makes ninja sounds 02:16 the not-so-little mermaid 02:16 yeah but then Lara 02:16 what's good sphere for her -.- 02:17 i think imma leave the lobby 02:17 mmk 02:17 Raid lobby* 02:17 * Verses333 pulling D man shirt 02:17 is there something afoot? 02:17 help meh D: 02:17 wuuuuuuut 02:17 blood brothers 2 is taking 10 years to load 02:17 With? 02:17 good god 02:18 Oh, spheres for Averus? 02:18 sphere for averus D: 02:18 some odd bug or some terrible software 02:18 yeap 02:18 im totaly blind 02:18 okie 02:18 LETS GOOO 02:18 02:18 never got her on JP 02:18 ...items 02:18 Gooo 02:18 LOL 02:18 Vorpal + Metal Orb/Paskuan (Y) 02:18 ALL THE AILMENTS!!! 02:18 hello all 02:18 -.- 02:19 DEUS VULT 02:19 you know i just equiped her with sacred and phantom and she died it dissapoints me 02:19 Liberate the holy land! 02:19 What type is she? 02:19 lord :( 02:19 mich 02:19 Hey, better than my breaker. 02:19 mich wake up 02:19 it's paper thin 02:19 Guys 02:19 let's talk about prank channels 02:20 Hey Kai 02:20 oh yeah XD 02:20 02:20 Sherry + Isterio 02:20 Sup D-chi ._. 02:20 ...what's that face for? 02:20 Just got a bad raid this time again..... 02:20 I see.... 02:21 Anyways, is Layla good? 02:21 Also, I refuse to do Colosseum until the double points is back 02:21 I got 2 of them 02:21 She is for now 02:21 Oh ok 02:22 if possible, i'd like your opinions on this. i'm trying to clear breaking barriers and i'm getting tanked in stage 3. my current squad is L Charla, Carrol, Edea, and Omni eye and Selena. i'm thinking about going with Kulyuk friend... 02:22 thoughts? 02:22 Eye = Eze? 02:22 oh...yea haha 02:23 autocorrect 02:23 rip cross spark 02:23 omni eye? O.o 02:23 Estoreit no chance 02:23 got cross spark just now 02:23 just doingfull auto 02:23 Minutes has passed and my Bluestacks is still loading..... 02:24 Yes I'm so excited 02:24 moar level farm 02:24 I'm going to omni evolve my Vargas once I get another MECHA god 02:25 Did someone didn't go their daily login prizes? 02:25 I mean the prizes in which the UoC take in place.... 02:25 @lex 02:26 try dual eze lead 02:26 * Scout Boston looks at his 26/30 02:26 #toomuchdamage 02:26 #buggygiveaway 02:26 Just wait for double Cyrus..... 02:26 at this point 02:26 Actually 02:26 i dont want cyrus 02:26 i wand Gorzo 02:26 want* 02:27 Cyrus LS isn't really much better than a generic crit dmg LS 02:27 Why would you hate Cyrus? 02:27 i dont hate him 02:27 i just want gorzo more 02:27 unless you're looking for HP instead of dmg 02:27 i think cyrus is replacement for griff 02:27 for some weird reason 02:27 he's most closely resembles Gazia 02:27 since he has Atk -> Def and BB mod 02:27 both of which is better than Gazia 02:28 rip gazia 02:28 and actually has a sparkable animation 02:28 Should I evolve Vargas 02:28 now we all wait Ezra unit 02:28 its bound to happen 02:28 not me 02:28 * Verses333 laughs hysterically 02:28 Is Vargas worth evolving? 02:28 i wouldnt be surprised if she gets an OE when she comes out. 02:29 i love how you people talk about gazias and arks 02:29 What the heck is an Ark? 02:29 Noahs Ark 02:30 dArk 02:30 trial unit 007 02:30 Gazias and Arks! 02:30 ..... 02:30 here i am still stuck at trial 006 02:30 * Verses333 cries 02:30 mmk 02:30 im done with le raids 02:30 You just gotta believe! 02:30 Hey I'm only at trial 3 so yeah 02:30 Lilith 02:30 alrity mate 02:30 ty for te raids 02:30 The Heresy Trial is more easier than Trial 006.... 02:30 ty too 02:31 it's super easy if you have avant 02:31 I have avant 02:31 Well I already cleared the Trial 006 though..... 02:31 sma 02:31 *same 02:31 Still don't have an avant 02:31 :( 02:31 I got avant for free�� 02:32 Vargas's father is using some serious evasive maneuvers to run away from me 02:32 i got the feeling that avant will get OE 02:32 02:32 its like catching an Entei in Heartgold 02:32 I got mine by applying for it 02:32 you'll meet him 02:33 in Avant GGC (Y) 02:33 in which he punishes you if you use UBB anywhere 02:33 I didn't Summon him 02:34 No one ever listens to me... 02:34 �� 02:34 welp guys. 02:34 we're here mate 02:34 its time 02:34 for 02:34 its dark...quiet and my door is open. 02:34 time to properly spook myself 02:34 >.> nite 02:34 RAWR 02:34 I have a question 02:34 * Dark Ice Lexida opens up corpse party . 02:34 4 episodes eh?.. 02:34 wait wait lex 02:35 im going to die. 02:35 yes verse? 02:35 play amnesia 02:35 Should I omni evolve my Vargas 02:35 Is it worth the money 02:35 If you want a damage dealer 02:35 @pwerDrag yes you should if you need BB up and damage up 02:36 Oh ok 02:36 if you want damage dealer get eze 02:36 ...god knows i would close my door if i had amnesia 02:36 hiud 02:36 I just need one more MECHA and one miracle totem 02:36 guys 02:36 I'm your sachiko 02:36 for gq eneroth 02:36 Ya? 02:36 yes justbeho? 02:36 02:36 is allanon and mikael both optional for 2ND squad? 02:36 ro what 02:36 or* 02:37 But I'm only level 93 02:37 it's free 02:37 ooh 02:37 you can exchange the guest or just decilne it 02:37 mich.... 02:37 Soleil UBB is a nice name 02:37 only optional 02:37 what is with your face 02:37 I can't fit a lot of ppl in my squad 02:37 Polaris Nabla 02:37 no what im asking for is, 02:37 who's face? 02:37 optional for 2nd squad? 02:37 not 1st? 02:37 which squad is the choice given to 02:38 MIkeal is optional for 2nd (or whoever is fighting Korzan's pops) 02:38 cause allanon is good with spheres 02:38 what about allanon 02:38 and uncle Al is for first 02:38 first 02:38 kk 02:38 got it 02:38 Oh bye guys I'm going to evolve my Vargas 02:38 http://imgur.com/X4I8e9U 02:38 if you take that other route that is not the bridge 02:38 @powerdrag 02:38 mate get lvl 100 02:38 you can get Uncle AL 02:38 I know 02:38 you get extra 60 cost 02:38 Oh really 02:39 mhm 02:39 I'll try then 02:39 ...sad lyfe 02:39 i see no gorzo 02:39 I haven't played brave frontier in like 1 year 02:39 yay mirfah :D 02:39 02:39 Ok 02:39 Bye 02:39 so beho 02:39 we normal attack frontier now 02:40 ...? 02:40 wat 02:40 @mich wut really? 02:40 02:40 just look at Soleil SBB 02:40 soleil? 02:40 Soleil 02:40 Normal attacks hit all foes (100% chance, no penalty), +2 hit counts, 150% Atk, 60% Crit, 100% Crit dmg (Y) 02:41 uhh 02:41 as LS? 02:41 no as sbb 02:41 is this in your... future review blog? 02:41 not yet 02:41 at least 02:41 -,- 02:42 so sbb.. 02:42 beho obviously doesn't believe 02:42 and UBB is better (Y) 02:42 add that with Zephyr UBB... 02:42 Normal attacks hit all foes (100% chance), +3 hit counts, 80% chance Angel Idol 02:42 (Y) 02:42 (y) 02:43 i... 02:43 prefer Zephyr UBB 02:43 //shot 02:43 she's new meta for Colo with that one girl Mizeuka was it? 02:43 wait, imma guess this is new batch in jp? 02:43 yes 02:44 no durr 02:44 well good thing is Soleil is Def build in terms of imps 02:44 good dump for Cakes 02:45 hmm 02:45 02:45 who's the OE 02:45 for me to hate on 02:45 Earth (trash) and Light 02:45 ho ho ho 02:45 ... 02:45 it's always earth that sucks 02:46 give shen long an OE 02:46 Reeze 02:46 behoplz 02:46 she really sucks this time 02:46 Wb Yap 02:46 hi 02:46 one of her SP is add 100% BB Atk buff to BB/SBB/ 02:46 time to use Ushi's method of imp farming 02:47 ... which is quite effective... 02:47 100% 02:47 in this time and age 02:47 woo 100% im never gonna use her! 02:47 100% 02:47 woo 02:47 same with sirius 02:47 r u siriusly kiddin mi alim 02:47 more like Zeldeus 02:47 i can't find any atros not even in honor summon 02:48 farm some in Miku dungeon 02:48 really :o 02:48 Level 3 I think. 02:49 on the bright side 02:49 Someone have moosic for me? 02:49 Felice has the highest hit counts for SBB and UBB 02:49 o really? 02:49 02:50 i thought lucius and tilith whi have the highest count on UBB 02:50 o ye 02:50 SBB only then (Y) 02:50 lel 02:50 0/12 mich doesn't know his ubb hit counts 02:50 lel 02:51 pls 02:51 I at least she's the second highest (Y) 02:51 and not Nemethgear 02:52 hmm 02:52 "I at least she's the second highest"mich is great at english 02:52 i wanna try to make highest atk on global 02:52 dat english 02:52 uwot 02:52 I speak is good enligsh 02:53 do you even grammar bro? 02:53 02:53 Gremmor 02:53 hm 02:53 Kulyuk 02:53 Eim a gremmor nahzeh 02:53 * Deserthackabilly is shot 02:53 Cluck Cluck 02:54 korzan UBB can max out his own hp 02:54 http://img.bato.to/comics/2016/04/19/p/read5715b8e8bd17a/img000002.jpg 02:54 let's say his HP is 30K 02:54 Kekimus Maximus 02:54 60K? 02:54 02:55 where de crepe is meh Earbuds 02:55 or did i count it wrong 02:55 eh. isnt 100% = 10k HP boost? 02:56 100% is just (current HP x 2) 02:56 ooh then I'm right 02:56 Dats a lot of HP... 02:57 but to get full potential of nuke damage you need atleast to reach 1 hp 11:18 Talu will sue 11:19 dont forget, he lives in england 11:19 eeeee 11:20 ... 11:20 that gumiman 11:20 he lives where? 11:22 England 11:22 srsly 11:22 he said it himself 11:24 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4g2nwc/vortex_dungeon_miku_dungeon_is_up/d2e3i71 11:24 yeah 11:24 yay finally Day 28~ 11:24 where is Kaito 11:24 england, huh... 11:24 day 29 here 11:24 best joke in 2016? 11:24 28 here 11:33 * YuichiKategawa yawns 11:35 45 hits sbb 11:35 where mah douglas 11:36 neat she can get +50% stats buff 11:37 rip douglas 11:38 her sp option sucks though 11:38 oh well 11:39 she at least has heal spark 11:39 I'm kinda confused that there is someone who willing to spent a lot of money to buy other people acc 11:39 * YuichiKategawa thinking 11:39 gonna roll for her 11:39 like her design 11:40 talk about El Felice 11:40 "why 7 if we have 8?" 11:41 cus 7 8 9 11:41 lol 11:42 oh yey 11:42 i have 3 raid orbs 11:42 WHERE'S MICH ZEST AND STRAUSS 11:42 so bre 11:42 I managed to Perfect Spark Rize again 11:42 tok pep 11:43 bre recommend me a gaem pzl 11:43 so bre 11:43 I'm up for some more gardening (Y) 11:43 what about 11:43 hello kitty rollerblade adventure 11:43 hiki 11:43 play 11:43 Pokemon Atsume 11:43 //shot 11:43 i have the raid orb full too but i can't even hit Amu Yunos properly 11:43 * YuichiKategawa sads 11:44 i can't open my GL account. smh 11:44 or wait for the new ace attorney game 11:44 play Quantum Break hiki 11:44 * YuichiKategawa pats hiki 11:45 mich pls 11:45 we wait for strauss 11:45 bre 11:45 let's join kite (Y) 11:45 lel 11:45 so mich 11:45 what are we 11:45 barbers 11:45 electricians 11:45 or join the dark side and play Dark Souls III 11:45 * YuichiKategawa runs away 11:45 gardeners 11:45 miners 11:45 dragonslayers 11:45 gardeners use hoe right? 11:46 * IloveOrangeJuice hides 11:47 so bre 11:47 I'll create the room 11:47 k 11:48 hmm can i join even if i'm noob? 11:50 bre 11:50 for EX 6, is it better to use 1 miti or 2? 11:50 2 11:50 forgot to add pass 11:50 o well 11:50 y? 11:50 pass is 1987 11:50 > 1987 11:50 i see what you did there 11:50 * YuichiKategawa waits 11:51 what's with 1987 11:51 zest where 11:51 strauss where 11:51 bre 11:51 there should be 11:51 Vargas and Selena lead :P 11:51 lol 11:52 >Need to charge the device 1st 11:52 I should also write down my RC6 squads 11:52 >gonna wait for strauss later 11:52 >need to farm imps anyway 11:53 * YuichiKategawa gives Zest butter 11:53 strauss is here 11:53 kek 11:53 oh well 11:53 DAMNIT YOU BOTH ARE LANCES 11:54 what are you guys facing? 11:54 is it full? 11:54 3/4 11:54 *sigh* 11:54 * Zestna unplug charger again 11:55 wut 11:56 B0I 11:58 bre 11:58 you sure? 11:58 gaez anyone have sirius as lead 11:58 ? 11:58 he's ded 11:59 zest 11:59 ? 11:59 u have serious? 11:59 nope 11:59 * YuichiKategawa slaps zest with butter 11:59 light or nao 11:59 you have ziriuz?? 11:59 stop with the bread abuse :( 11:59 * YuichiKategawa pats zest 12:00 Welcome back bre 12:00 hello 12:00 it's me 12:02 bre 12:02 u have zirius? 12:02 nope 12:02 I just finished the last quest and now I feel empty 12:02 raid 12:02 GQ 12:03 ggc 12:03 Yay my fourth pull I got Kulyuk @-@ 12:03 sigh 12:03 Raid stuff is done except most of the rc6 12:03 then do it 12:03 yeah do it 12:03 i join raid, raid completes without me doing anything, got spider silk... 12:04 ........ 12:04 successful leecher 12:04 I only have have one rc6 mission unlocked how do I unlocked the other ones? 12:04 only 1 at a time 12:04 I was mostly in it for the story 12:04 yey Cross Spark 12:04 this week we're beating up mordlim 12:05 ... 12:05 bre 12:05 ? 12:05 your beating up trees again? 12:05 yep 12:05 * Blake Xi smokes out 12:05 u monster frisbee 12:05 what's mordlim sphere? 12:05 gg bre 12:05 I used crystals as soon as they ran out 12:06 Nature Shield 12:06 mich, SP still show in battle or not? Especially friend SP 12:06 something tells me fearful world activates when the fire part dies 12:07 my team exploded 12:07 nice 12:07 my team hits hard 12:07 but dies to a light breeze 12:08 mordlim definitely has hadaron effect ._. 12:08 rip mordlim 12:08 ded tree 12:09 1 silk 12:09 1 silk here 12:09 yey silk 12:09 I never thought I would have that much score 12:09 :p 12:09 dolk gimps my score 12:09 gazia* 12:10 well now that we have enough silk (maybe vines too?), wanna go again? 12:10 go all the way 12:10 i only plan on one nature shield 12:10 * Dark Ice Lexida logs in 12:10 strauss needs more (maybe) 12:10 leggo bully the tree again 12:10 strauss is done 12:10 so mordlim is up. 12:10 yup 12:10 most fun i've had in a raid 12:10 strauss is forever in the room tho 12:10 kek 12:10 well 12:11 strauss is out 12:11 totally fun mordlim (yes) 12:11 btw bre 12:11 who even is yer friend lead? 12:11 eze 12:11 with batootha+four 12:11 also only the 3 of us? 12:11 whats the gimmick to Mordlim? 12:11 I can join if ya want. 12:11 great 2 miti + drevas shield and got wiped 12:12 Hi 12:12 every turn buffwipe + 100% REC debuff 12:12 Is it possible for one to change his username? 12:12 ST though 12:12 username in wiki or BF? 12:13 bre. 12:13 whats de code. 12:13 Celgrad:Final 12:13 1987 12:13 whos birthday is that. 12:13 i wonder 12:13 mordlim's the simplest raid 12:13 how so? 12:13 12:13 In wiki Blake 12:13 breplz 12:13 beat her up 12:13 she beats you up 12:13 that's like Mora too 12:14 you can clear her raid in 5 mins using nuke team 12:14 it'll cost you 2 lives tho 12:14 kek 12:14 no gimmicks like shusui, no BS like beiorg and barion, no cheeky amu yunos style 12:14 mordlim is straight up survive to deal damage 12:14 lets try... 12:15 this team 12:15 k mich 12:15 how hard is lugy gq 12:15 ready 12:15 wiped again 12:15 * YuichiKategawa cry 12:15 i really do wish i had allanerd though 12:15 perfect sub for iris 12:15 * Zestna shove allanerd to bre 12:15 UoC bre 12:15 yup 12:15 i'm getting ritus staff boy 12:15 which means i have to imp vargas and allanerd 12:16 meanwhile im the only one who had non-OE as own lead 12:16 annnnnd 12:17 Auto battle 12:17 bre did you crystal 12:17 yup 12:17 i did the atk crystals 12:17 someone else did def 12:17 also careful lex 12:17 mordlim ST buff wipes every turn 12:17 WHOA MY TEAM IS DEAD 12:17 .... 12:17 WHOA 12:17 12:17 2 units down 12:17 Wth happened 12:17 finally mordlim down 12:17 bre 12:17 U LIED TO ME BRE 12:17 12:17 who didnt finish the def crystals 12:17 tfw 12:17 SOMEONE DIDNT FINISH THE DEF CRYSTALS 12:17 Consume does peanut damage (Y) 12:18 ...jesus that hurt 12:18 What the hell 12:18 finished the crystals 12:18 what's da recommended leaeders for mordlim? 12:18 tank 12:18 avant 12:18 * Hikitori is shot 12:18 hikit plz 12:18 well this raid is better 12:18 define "tank" lex 12:18 2 run 2 spider silk 12:19 double tilith 12:19 Good day, ladies and gentlemen 12:19 Hp leads 12:19 with laberd 12:19 allanerd 12:19 allabulous 12:19 Magress for ex. 12:19 bre 12:19 ex? 12:19 bless me 12:19 HOO boy 12:19 eze got vorpal'ed 12:19 yey Cross SPark 12:19 mich bless me 12:19 how did we know when cross spark hppned?? 12:19 Mich 12:19 >charis 12:20 for some reason 12:20 i'm taking lots more damage 12:20 god dammit 12:20 it's a distinct sfx 12:20 ekoksejofjdo 12:20 i usually get tickled 12:20 Thannks for ur hardowrk m(_ _)m 12:20 bre stab me 12:20 my japan is crying tears 12:20 tfw 10 beacons used 12:20 lexp lz 12:20 only in it for the rares 12:20 weee~ 12:20 * Dark Ice Lexida twists moustache 12:21 ... 12:21 WHOA 12:21 got nuked 12:21 OH COME ON 12:21 wth happened 12:21 O CRAP I CLICKED ON LAFIEL 12:21 I JUST GOT BACK AND I ALREADY GOT FEARFUL WORLD 12:21 .... 12:21 this is why we cant have nice things 12:21 bre Magress mvp 12:21 he lived out of everyone 12:21 lmao 12:22 i got fearful world right when ubb came up to 12:22 sad lyfe 12:22 if there's one thing i'm thankful of 12:22 is that mordlim doesnt paracurse 12:22 3 12:22 magress = You can now run without any danger 12:22 same for selena 12:22 kinda sorta 12:23 my selena died 12:23 ,....... 12:23 what the hell happened 12:23 i got sweeped 12:23 vargas and randolph last men standing 12:23 I'M GOING BACK IN 12:23 :^) 12:23 lexpl 12:24 so bre 12:24 god damn 12:24 Pingu Kulyuk too OP 12:24 Reud cant get a break 12:24 mfw 12:24 consume + 3x dire bite 12:24 ded tree 12:24 ...ow. 12:24 my points gonna be crap 12:24 lel I got another Silk 12:24 i was mayweather this match 12:24 and ye 12:24 bre is the lowest 12:24 kek 12:25 weee 12:25 lex pls 12:25 too much RNG in this one 12:25 dat 10x beacons 12:25 is it Spider silk? 12:25 yup 12:25 yup 12:25 oh cool 12:25 got one 12:25 noice 12:25 i got 2 orbs. 12:25 y'all? 12:25 1 12:25 1 12:25 1 12:25 hold on class started brb in a sec 12:25 k my items didn't explode yet 12:26 welp rainbow-colored leads 12:26 the six heroes and allanon 12:26 Allanerd here to crash the party :p 12:27 bre 12:27 I like how 12:27 all of our squads have the six heroes 12:27 oh ye 12:27 Vargas and Lance for me 12:27 Dolk and Selena for you 12:27 Atro on zest 12:27 Magress on lex 12:27 (Y) 12:27 all 6 heroes are present 12:27 >Dolk 12:28 lol 12:28 you mean Eze mich? 12:29 anyway 12:29 im ready 12:29 ok im back.. 12:29 annnnd bf crahed 12:29 crashed 12:30 i wonder if i have another fire buffer 12:30 that isnt iris 12:30 Griff (yes) 12:31 i already have crit damage down 12:31 lel 12:31 guess i'm forgoing the fire element buff 12:31 Orna (Y) 12:31 no orna 12:31 Quaid 12:31 * Zestna runs 12:31 bre, who's the first unit that can give crit null? 12:31 screw dat 12:32 Ciara 12:32 i think lafiel 12:32 in bb sbb 12:32 breplz 12:32 on LS 12:32 one of the chicks from earth chick 12:32 it's Nevsky (Y) 12:32 really? 12:32 one of the chicks from new batch* 12:32 nevsky? 12:32 i think it was light chick 12:32 nice bre 12:32 bre are ye ready 12:32 ye 12:32 i put on bb on hit 12:33 allanerd ftw 12:34 >Accidentally harvested 12:34 got mermaid 12:34 ._. 12:34 lol 12:34 Hya 12:34 stahp 12:34 you're making people jealos 12:35 mermaid? 12:35 x sparrk already 12:35 *spark 12:35 averus lex 12:35 so bre 12:36 the nerve 12:36 Fire Cross Spark is really good for Mordlim (Y) 12:36 mordlim tried to consume Selena. 12:36 i can only do that. 12:36 * Dark Ice Lexida is shot 12:36 I have extra 1% mitigation against Earth (Y) 12:37 lol 12:37 ....empty seal 12:37 * Dark Ice Lexida smoke bomb GO 12:37 mfw 12:37 Empty Seal on UBB cast 12:37 KEKEKEK 12:37 * Blake Xi smokes out 12:37 JUST WHEN UBB WAS UP 12:37 she run 12:38 tfw not paying attention to UBB gauage 12:38 Gauge* 12:38 uh 12:38 my mordlim's HP bar 12:38 is at 0 12:38 but it's still alive 12:39 and it just took damage from mich 12:39 hm Empty Seal 12:39 the hell is happening 12:39 ... 12:39 she just... 12:39 swept my team 12:39 Wth happened 12:39 Does she get an attack boost down the road? 12:40 ye 12:40 hadaron effect 12:40 crystals ran out 12:40 dont crystals last 10 minutes 12:40 ah 12:40 5 mins 12:40 ... 12:40 my life is a lie 12:40 the cake was a lie 12:40 SOMEONE RECRYSTAL 12:40 bre plz 12:40 ....JESUS 12:41 o gawd I got wiped 12:41 seriously someone recrystal 12:41 consume did 58k hp to selena 12:41 im out of crystals 12:41 that does not happen 12:41 we all have 10% mit now 12:42 tree cut down 12:42 10 is enough (Y) 12:42 rip ded 12:42 mordlim raid: "BRING YA GOD DAM CRYSTALS" 12:42 my points 12:42 gonna be so bad 12:42 half the raid i was resting at camp 12:42 mfw 12:42 weee 12:42 2 Nature Shields 12:42 oh wat i got second before items 12:43 yay more silk 12:43 thanks for the raid guys 12:43 another silky silk 12:43 more Silk (Y) 12:43 ok time for schoolwork 12:43 so bre 12:43 now I need to farm Shock Cores 12:43 call me if ya need me 12:43 for another WDB 12:43 me too 12:43 bre, Serious good for EX6? 12:43 yup 12:43 cuz I got the mats from Colos (Y) 12:43 mich don't say that 12:44 yap gonna rage at you 12:44 four bonds of rih'alnase 12:44 what? 12:44 thx for the raids 12:44 how could??? 12:44 Four Bonds 12:45 Bonds of Rih'alnase 12:45 (y) 12:45 .... 12:45 so bre 12:45 54 Colos tix 12:45 LEGGO 12:45 i thought you got 4 copy for Bonds 12:45 mich why do you drag me everywhere 12:45 boo 12:45 let's restart 12:47 mich why 12:47 mfw 12:47 Guiding Light proc'd 12:47 kek 12:48 hmm 12:48 that was easy... 12:48 so im done with my work (Y) 12:49 welp 12:49 that went horribly 12:49 KEK 12:49 should i do the tinkerers decit 12:49 12:49 im lv 1 12:50 71 12:50 ? 12:50 k I win 12:50 grand gain quest cause i need 1 gem to divine 12:51 sup, everybody 12:52 ey Dj. 12:52 hello everybody 12:53 stuck at Stage 18 Colos 12:53 cri 12:56 im at stage 30 12:56 I really need help to build my squad, also, what the flip is a mitigator, and a spark blanket, and all those fancy terms people use? 12:56 with 20k cbp 12:57 mitigator is an essential in bf 12:57 any unit that halves damage taken for one turn 12:57 like dolk, laberd, elimo, edea, shera, gazia 12:57 etc 12:57 spark blanket is a unit with a high hit count and a not terrible animation 12:58 like shera, elza 12:58 Gazia 12:58 * Zestna runs 12:58 even though gazia has 32 hits he isnt a spark blanket 12:58 because his animation is horrible 12:58 there are also some units that doesnt have that high hit counts 12:58 but the damage delivery is fast 12:58 like Uda 12:58 who uses uda anymore LOL 12:58 good point 12:58 XD 12:59 why not Gildorf 12:59 breplz 12:59 he's one of two male units who have both BC and Ares (Y) 12:59 "male" 01:00 second one is Jed I assume 01:00 HURRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH 01:01 jed 01:01 kek 01:01 how difficult is the new raid? 01:01 HURRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH 01:01 use crystals or you die 01:01 breplz 01:01 crystals not enough 01:01 Dont die and use crystals pls 01:01 4 crystal is a must? 01:01 and take out the branches? 01:01 meanwhile Im using Element miti + Barrier + Conversions to survive mordlim 01:02 taking out the branches 01:02 will guaranteed OTK you 01:02 breplz 01:02 hoho 01:02 ncie 01:02 it's only Fearful World 01:02 but bre, there will be no more ST buffwipe 01:02 just have UBB miti + regular miti (Y) 01:02 if branch is taken out 01:02 oh the branch ST buffwipes? 01:02 that's good to know 01:02 bre 01:02 what if 01:02 Fiora OE 01:03 is younger than even 6* FIora (Y) 01:03 h my 01:04 what? a loli Fiora? 01:04 * Zestna slap dici with a slice of bread 01:04 once Dician hears that 01:04 he jumps on the idea 01:04 * Diciannove runs 01:04 on the Edea you mean? 01:04 * Zestna runs as well 01:05 well I mean, what could be the younger form of a young maiden 01:05 teen 01:05 well, she is teen 01:05 late teen 01:05 I think................ 01:06 fiora's an old hag 01:06 what if 01:06 Fiora OE have grand jelly as well? 01:06 * Zestna runs 01:06 kek 01:07 what if i defeat mordlim eyes? 01:07 you'll make her blind 01:07 * Zestna runs 01:07 you receive a free Empty Seal 01:07 or Fearful World 01:07 (y) 01:07 either one of the two I forgot 01:08 either one will rekt you 01:08 not if i have selena 01:08 by the time you kill eyes 01:08 ...right? 01:08 Empty Seal is actually pretty weak this time around 01:08 kek 01:08 def crystal will run out 01:08 aka rekt team 01:09 since you'd need to survive everything she throws in order to proc it 01:09 KEK 01:09 everyone in the raid has one life left 01:10 I nearly died... 01:10 she almost killed everybody 01:11 ez 01:11 nyami survived with 300 health 01:11 4 player 01:11 sacrifice 2 of yo fren 01:11 mordlim hits stupidly hard 01:11 but doesnt have as much HP (y) 01:11 that's good (y) 01:11 bre 01:11 Mora has even lower HP (Y) 01:12 mora crystal? 01:12 I deded 01:15 (ded chat...?) 01:15 no 01:15 k then 01:15 at least...... 01:16 No 01:17 mordlim of course killled shera 01:17 my mitigato 01:17 lel 01:17 better don't bring any thnder 01:17 pls 01:17 my Lafiel survived Mordlim (Y) 01:17 you giver her Four? 01:18 nope 01:18 Pingu Kulyuk friend (Y) 01:18 also Lance as my own lead 01:18 kek 01:18 i'll do Mordelim RC 6 when i'm out of NRG (energy) 01:18 Lance is good against Mordlim? 01:18 nope 01:18 I forgot to bring lance for that earth barrier 01:18 I only brought him for the crit null 01:19 what's good lead for her? 01:19 any specific? 01:19 My nothing survived nothing because I keep getting connection errors 01:19 Drevas 01:19 Laberd 01:19 Averus 01:19 Kulyuk 01:19 Magress 01:20 one of El Ferris's SP skills is 100% boost to BB attack on BB/SBB 01:20 tfw 01:20 downloading 3.GB file 01:20 i wish that BB attack amount is not true 01:20 and the completion is 99.98% 01:20 then suddenly connection error 01:20 ............ 01:21 Oh, class change...yaay... 01:21 hi ezras 01:21 i wish it was been buffed to at least 250% 01:21 or 300% 01:23 ooo 01:23 lance has some good enhancements 2016 04 25